Misty Island Rescue
Misty Island Rescue is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special released as a DVD/Blu-ray combo pack in the US on September 7th, 2010 and on DVD in the UK on October 11th, 2010. Plot A new Search and Rescue Centre is being built on the Island of Sodor as a base of operations for Harold, Rocky, and a new lifeboat named Captain. Special super strong, deep red Jobi wood, from Hiro's homeland, is being used to make the Centre. All the engines are very excited and all want to help deliver the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre. Diesel, determined to prove his superiority over the steam engines, decides to take the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre himself and races down the tracks with the Jobi wood. Thomas sees that Diesel is going too fast and chases after him. The chase results in an exciting rescue as Thomas saves Diesel from falling over the edge of the unfinished bridge but the Jobi wood crashes into the sea below - now there is no wood to build the Rescue Centre. As a reward for his daring rescue Thomas is given the job of collecting new wood from the mainland. He is then told there is no room on the steam boat, but Thomas asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. Thomas waves goodbye to his friends at Brendam Docks and heads across the sea to the mainland. That night the raft carrying Thomas becomes separated from its tugboat and Thomas ends up alone and stranded on the mysterious Misty Island - a wild and wonderful island with a multitude of secret hide outs, rickety tracks, and bridges. Thomas discovers that the island has its own railway, and meets the three engines, known as the "Logging Locos", who run it - Ferdinand, and two small twin engines named Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the mainland. Thomas also finds that Misty Island has plentiful supplies of the rare Jobi wood! With the help of his new friends, Thomas attempts to find his way back to Sodor and uncovers more of Misty Island's mysteries - including a tunnel that connects the two islands! Meanwhile, out at sea, Harold and Captain carry out a search party to look for Thomas. Thomas decides to go through the tunnel back to Sodor, but he and the Logging Locos get trapped after the tunnel falls in. Thomas then tries the smoke signals Salty told him about. After being spotted by Percy, the Fat Controller, James, Edward, and Gordon sail to Misty Island in hopes of finding Thomas while Percy and Whiff go through the tunnel. They eventually come to the blockade, break through to Thomas, and they all puff back to Sodor. Thomas sails back to the island again to find the Fat Controller and the engines. After the Logging Locos are given the Sodor treatment at the Steamworks, they help to build the Rescue Centre. They finish it in time and it is soon opened. As the engines are laughing with their new friends at the Search and Rescue Centre, Diesel 10 rolls up on the mountain ledge, sniggers, and glares down at the engines remarking that they will laugh on the other side on their boilers soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Whiff * Hiro * Victor * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Rocky * Harold * Kevin * Captain * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Docks Manager * Toby (does not speak) * Spencer (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) A man that looks like Mr. Percival can be seen at the Search and Rescue Centre opening. However, it's unknown if it's really him. Locations * Island of Sodor * Misty Island * Shake Shake Bridge * The Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * Whiff's Waste Dump * Echo Valley * Misty Island Tunnel * Tidmouth Sheds Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * Kerry Shale as The Fat Controller, Henry, Gordon, James, and Kevin * William Hope as Edward, Percy, and Whiff * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand, Rocky, and Cranky * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Captain and Salty * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Fat Controller, Harold, Captain, Dash, Salty, and Whiff * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky, Victor, Bash, Cranky, Diesel 10, and Kevin * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Togo Igawa as Hiro Rupert Degas was the original voice of Diesel 10 in both the UK and US versions, but was replaced by Matt Wilkinson for the final cut. Bonus features US DVD: * "The Search for Thomas" game * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke music video * Sir Topham Hatt Karaoke music video UK DVD: * Misty Island Rescue sing-along song * Down at the Station: Water * "The Search for Thomas" game * "The Fat Controller" song (only after completing the Search for Thomas game) Trivia * This special was shown in select US and UK theaters. * This is the first special to be released on Blu-ray. * Stock footage from Steamy Sodor and Henry's Good Deeds is used. * In the UK, the special was shown on Channel Five's Milkshake on Christmas Eve 2010, with Diesel 10's scene omitted. * Ferdinand says "That's right!" seventeen times during the special. * This special marks Diesel 10's first speaking role since Calling All Engines, although he made a cameo in The Great Discovery. * Diesel has a different horn sound. * The narrator reads the title at the start of the movie, but the title card was shown about a whole minute before. * Jules de Jongh is mentioned in the UK credits despite not having a role. * In the Fat Controllers trailer, while he is on the phone, his calender has a promo picture of Thomas. And, apparently, the events of this special take place in April. * When Thomas first arrives on Misty Island, Dash is the engine that plays "rattling wheels" with him. * Diesel 10 was originally voiced by Rupert Degas. * The film is set in 1960; seven years after The Great Discovery. * Some lines are different in the US and UK versions. Some lines that are different are: ** In the US version, when Dash talks to Thomas in the tunnel, he says, "We were too wild on the mainland", but in the UK version, he says, "We were too naughty on the mainland". ** Kevin tells the Logging Locos in the US version, "Just give me a call. Whatever you need, I'll take care of it all", but in the UK version, he says "Just give me a shout. Whatever you need, I'm always about". ** In the US version, when Sir Topham Hatt meets the Logging Locos, he says, "Greetings", but in the UK version, he says, "Quite so". ** In the US version, when Sir Topham Hatt welcomes the Logging Locos to the railway at the Search and Rescue Center's opening, he says, "And thank you for your help", but in the UK version, he says, "And well done to you all". Goofs * It's said that this is the first time Thomas left Sodor. He has, however, left at least three times before (including Railway Series appearances). * Early in the special, Harold is flying above Percy on his way to the Search and Rescue Center. When Harold lands, however, Percy is nowhere to be seen. * While flying to the Search and Rescue Centre, Harold is shown from behind. Contrary to other appearances, his elevators have a pronounced anhedral deflection of about 20 degrees. * When the other engines whistle good bye to Thomas, Salty shuts his eyes like the rest of the engines as if he's honking his horn; but no horn is heard. * The way Thomas is transported off of Sodor is very dangerous; Thomas should not have been in steam, and his driver and fireman should not have stayed in his cab. * In real life, neither the Shake Shake Bridge nor the zip line would be able to hold an engine's weight. * The way Thomas transfers from his raft to Misty Island is unrealistic. There should be buffers at the end of the line. Also, what are the chances that the rails on the raft lined up perfectly with the rails on the dock? * It seems illogical that none of the engines on Sodor knew about the logging locos. As Misty Island seems to only be a few miles away. * Diesel wouldn't have been able to outrun Thomas, as Class 08 shunters have a max speed of 15 or 20 mph. * Diesel would never have been able to keep his balance on the edge of the bridge. His spinning wheels would have caused the rails to bend, making him fall. * When Diesel leaves the docks, he wasn't coupled to the flatbeds. However, when the flatbeds are hanging ever the edge of the bridge, they're coupled up to him. * Why would a railway line be built through a hollow tree? * There seems to be no people living or working on Misty Island, yet there's a logging camp, machines, a railway, and locomotives. * The logs hitting Thomas would have caused a lot more damage than shown. * When Hee-Haw starts, it just splutters and shakes. There isn't a crew controlling it and its pistons don't even move. * It's unsafe for steam engines to travel underground over long distances. The smoke and steam would make the air toxic and suffocate the engine's crew. * The length of the Misty Island Tunnel seems to be shorter than the distance between the two islands. * The logging engines run out of oil, but they still have plenty of logs in their bunkers. Why didn't they burn that instead? And if they're oil-burning locomotives, why do they bother carrying logs at all? * When Whiff and Percy first go into the tunnel, they are facing Thomas with Whiff in front, and Percy behind. But as they're leaving, Whiff and Percy are facing the exit, with Percy between Thomas and Whiff. * Wouldn't hitting the blockade have caused damage to Thomas and Whiff? * How come two engines can easily break the blockade away when four engines couldn't? * What was the point of bringing Gordon, James, and Edward to Misty Island? * When the Fat Controller peers into the Misty Island tunnel, Whiff has no lamp. In the next shot, he does. * A brakevan should have been added to the train of Jobi Wood. * Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt don't know anything about the Misty Island Tunnel, but they've been on Sodor longer than Whiff. * When the engines whistle at Tidmouth Sheds, Emily has Rosie's whistle sound. * During the night scene, the steam-boat's mast lights are backwards: the green light is for starboard (right) and the red light is for port (left). * When Thomas and the logging locos puff towards the tunnel, Thomas is pushing a flatbed of Jobi logs, but when they arrive at the tunnel's entrance, he's pulling it. * What are the chances of the fog around Misty Island lifting at the same time Thomas sends his smoke signal? * The Jobi wood sank after falling in the water. In real life, the logs would have floated. * Brakevans should have been added to Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, Emily, Hiro, Rosie, and Diesel's trains. Gallery File:MistyIslandRescueDVD.jpg|DVD cover File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVD.jpg|UK including free book cover File:MistyIslandRescueprototypeDVDcover.jpg|Prototype cover File:MistyIslandRescueAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD cover File:MistyIslandRescueAustralianBlu-Ray.jpg|Australian Blu-Ray cover File:SteamySodor6.png|Stock footage File:Henry'sGoodDeeds5.png|Stock footage File:MistyIslandRescuetitlecard.jpg|Title card File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence1.png|HiT Entertainment Presents File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence2.png|A Thomas & Friends production File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence3.png File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence4.png|Written by Sharon Miller File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence5.png|Created by Britt Allcroft File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence6.png|Based on the Railway Series File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence7.png|By the Rev W Awdry File:MistyIslandRescuetitlesequence9.jpg|Told by Michael Brandon File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence8.png|Told by Michael Angelis File:MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence9.png|Directed by Greg Tiernan File:Diesel10CGI.png|Diesel 10 File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Bash, Dash, Harold, and Thomas promo File:MistyIslandRescuepromo2.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas in the tunnel File:MistyIslandRescuepromo3.jpg|Thomas being pulled on the raft File:MistyIslandRescue(magazinestory)1.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue(magazinestory)2.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue(magazinestory)3.jpg|Thomas with Bash and Dash promo File:MistyIslandRescue(magazinestory)4.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue(magazinestory)5.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue(magazinestory)6.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue(magazinestory)7.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue(magazinestory)8.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue2.png|Salty and Percy File:MistyIslandRescue3.png|Misty Island File:MistyIslandRescue4.png File:MistyIslandRescue5.png|The Search and Rescue centre File:MistyIslandRescue6.png File:MistyIslandRescue9.png|Thomas is hit with a log File:MistyIslandRescue10.png File:MistyIslandRescue12.png|Thomas being towed by the Sodor Line boat File:MistyIslandRescue13.png File:MistyIslandRescue18.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue20.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue20.png|Ferdinand at the Sodor Steamworks File:MistyIslandRescue22.png File:MistyIslandRescue24.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue32.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue34.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue35.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue36.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue37.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue38.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue39.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue40.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue41.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue42.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue43.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue44.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue45.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue46.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue47.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue48.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue49.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue50.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue51.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue52.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue53.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue54.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue55.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue56.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue57.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue58.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue59.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue60.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue61.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue62.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue63.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue64.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue65.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue66.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue67.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue68.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue69.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue70.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue71.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue72.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue73.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue74.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue75.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue76.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue77.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue78.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue79.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue80.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue81.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue82.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue83.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue84.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue85.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue86.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue87.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue88.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue89.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue90.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue91.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue92.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue93.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue94.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue95.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue96.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue97.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue98.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue99.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue100.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue101.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue102.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue103.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue104.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue105.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue106.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue107.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue108.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue109.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue110.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue111.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue112.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue113.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue114.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue115.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue116.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue117.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue118.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue119.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue120.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue121.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue122.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue123.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue124.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue125.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue126.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue127.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue128.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue129.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue130.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue131.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue132.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue133.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue134.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue135.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue136.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue137.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue138.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue139.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue140.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue141.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue142.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue143.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue144.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue145.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue146.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue147.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue148.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue149.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue150.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue151.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue152.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue153.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue154.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue155.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue156.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue157.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue158.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue159.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue160.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue161.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue162.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue163.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue164.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue165.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue166.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue167.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue168.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue169.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue170.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue171.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue172.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue173.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue174.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue175.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue176.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue177.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue178.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue179.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue180.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue181.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue182.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue183.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue184.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue185.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue186.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue187.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue188.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue189.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue190.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue191.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue192.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue193.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue194.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue195.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue196.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue197.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue198.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue199.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue200.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue201.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue202.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue203.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue204.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue206.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue207.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue208.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue212.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue214.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue216.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue217.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue218.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue219.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue221.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue223.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue226.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue227.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue228.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue231.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue232.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue238.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue239.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue240.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue241.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue242.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue243.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue244.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue245.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue246.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue247.png File:MistyIslandRescue248.png File:MistyIslandRescue249.png File:MistyIslandRescue250.png File:MistyIslandRescue251.png File:MistyIslandRescue252.png File:MistyIslandRescue253.png File:MistyIslandRescue254.png File:MistyIslandRescue255.png File:MistyIslandRescue256.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue257.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue258.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue256.png File:MistyIslandRescue257.png File:MistyIslandRescue258.png File:MistyIslandRescue259.png File:MistyIslandRescue260.png File:MistyIslandRescue261.png File:MistyIslandRescue262.png File:MistyIslandRescue263.png File:MistyIslandRescue264.png File:MistyIslandRescue265.png File:MistyIslandRescue266.png File:MistyIslandRescue267.png File:MistyIslandRescue268.png File:MistyIslandRescue269.png File:MistyIslandRescue270.png File:MistyIslandRescue271.png File:MistyIslandRescue272.png File:MistyIslandRescue273.png File:MistyIslandRescue274.png File:MistyIslandRescue275.png File:MistyIslandRescue276.png File:MistyIslandRescue277.png File:MistyIslandRescue278.png File:MistyIslandRescue279.png File:MistyIslandRescue280.png File:MistyIslandRescue281.png File:MistyIslandRescue282.png File:MistyIslandRescue283.png File:MistyIslandRescue284.png File:MistyIslandRescue285.png File:MistyIslandRescue286.png File:MistyIslandRescue287.png File:MistyIslandRescue288.png File:MistyIslandRescue289.png File:MistyIslandRescue290.png File:MistyIslandRescue291.png File:MistyIslandRescue292.png File:MistyIslandRescue293.png File:MistyIslandRescue294.png File:MistyIslandRescue295.png File:MistyIslandRescue296.png File:MistyIslandRescue297.png File:MistyIslandRescue298.png File:MistyIslandRescue299.png File:MistyIslandRescue300.png File:MistyIslandRescue301.png File:MistyIslandRescue302.png File:MistyIslandRescue303.png File:MistyIslandRescue304.png File:MistyIslandRescue305.png File:MistyIslandRescue306.png File:MistyIslandRescue307.png File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVDtitlecard.jpg|UK DVD title card File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVDmainmenu.png|UK DVD main menu File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVDmenu1.jpg|UK DVD scene selection menu File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVDmenu2.jpg|UK DVD bonus features menu File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVDSearchforThomasgame1.jpg|UK DVD's Search for Thomas game File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVDSearchforThomasgame2.jpg MistyIslandRescue308.png MistyIslandRescue309.png MistyIslandRescue310.png MistyIslandRescue311.png MistyIslandRescue312.png MistyIslandRescue313.png MistyIslandRescue314.png MistyIslandRescue315.png MistyIslandRescue316.png MistyIslandRescue317.png MistyIslandRescue318.png MistyIslandRescue319.png MistyIslandRescue320.png MistyIslandRescue321.png MistyIslandRescue322.png MistyIslandRescue323.png MistyIslandRescue324.png MistyIslandRescue325.png MistyIslandRescue326.png MistyIslandRescue327.png MistyIslandRescue328.png MistyIslandRescue329.png MistyIslandRescue330.png MistyIslandRescue331.png MistyIslandRescue332.png MistyIslandRescue333.png MistyIslandRescue334.png MistyIslandRescue335.png MistyIslandRescue336.png MistyIslandRescue337.png MistyIslandRescue338.png MistyIslandRescue339.png MistyIslandRescue340.png MistyIslandRescue341.png MistyIslandRescue342.png MistyIslandRescue343.png MistyIslandRescue344.png MistyIslandRescue345.png Category:Specials Category:Featured Articles